My Childish Fiance
by JunJunMinnie
Summary: Gimana rasanya punya tunangan yang kekanak-kanakan dan nyebelin? Gimana rasanya harus memenuhi setiap keinginannya yang tidak masuk akal dan membuat kesal? Gondok deh   " ..Pair : YEMIN, YEWOOK, KYUMIN! RnR yaa
1. Chapter 1

**Title : My Childish Fiance**

**By : JunJunMinnie**

**Pairings : Yemin, Yewook, Kyumin**

**Annyeong, readers! Jun hadir lagi dengan FF lain ^_^**

**Dibaca yaa..!**

**Jangan lupa review juga~ hehheXD**

* * *

><p><strong>YESUNG POV<strong>

Kulihat namja yang berdiri di depanku, dirangkul oleh eommaku. Aku tidak mengenalnya, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan eommaku mengenal namja ini. Kuperhatikan ia dengan seksama, ia manis, imut, kulitnya putih dan ok.. kuakui ia mirip yeojya. Satu kata dalam benakku : kyeopta namja.

Aku merasa aneh kenapa eommaku terlihat begitu dekat dengan namja satu ini layaknya ia ini anaknya. Padahal yang anaknya kan aku.. Kuperhatikan eommaku menatapku setelah tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Ye..Jongwonnie.. dia adalah Lee Sungmin, tunanganmu mulai sekarang"

.

MWO?

.

**YESUNG POV END**

.

.

.

.

BLETAK!

"Yah! Kim Jongwoon! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur pada jam pelajaranku!"

Yesung langsung terbangun dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya. Ia tak lupa melihat benda apa yang menghantam kepalanya. Buku kimia?

_'Mati aku, sekarang pasti pelajaran Donghae sonsaengnim!'_ batin Yesung.

Donghae sonsaengnim. Meskipun ia bukanlah salah satu sonsaengnim yang galak, tapi ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidur di kelas dibandingkan dengan orang yang ngobrol atau teriak-teriak di jam pelajaran kelasnya.

"Kau tau kan apa hukuman bagi orang yang tidur di kelasku?" tanya Donghae tenang.

"Ne, sonsaengnim, mianhae.." Yesung menunduk kemudian berjalan keluar kelas.

Saat Yesung berjalan ke luar kelas, Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Mian, Yesung hyung, aku tidak membangunkanmu tadi.." bisik Ryeowook dengan nada dan muka bersalah.

"Gwaenchana, Wookie.." Yesung nyengir dan langsung kabur ke luar kelas sebelum Donghae melemparnya dengan gelas kimia (?)

Oh, ya, Yesung itu..seperti FF Jun sebelumnya..adalah orang yang masuk ke kelas agak duluan diabanding yang lain, jadi ada yang memanggilnya hyung. Contohnya Ryeowook. Hmm, sebagai tambahan, Ryeowook adalah sahabat Yesung di kelas. Ryeowook adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Yesung dan mengerti semua permasalahan Yesung.

TING TONG bel istirahat berbunyi..

Donghae keluar kelas dan melotot pada Yesung yang berdiri di luar kelas, Yesung hanya bisa menunduk berkali -kali meminta maaf. Yesung adalah anak yang pintar dan jarang berbuat masalah apalagi sampai dimarahi. Makanya Yesung merasa sangat bersalah ketika dipelototi oleh Donghae.

Ketika Donghae pergi, Ryeowook langsung menghampiri Yesung.

"Hyung! Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.." Ryeowook langsung memegang tangan Yesung, diguncangkannya tubuh Yesung.

"Yah!Yah! Kakiku pegal...biarkan aku duduk dulu kenapa?" Yesung protes dan mencari tempat duduk terdekat, ia sudah tak kuat bahkan untuk berjalan ke dalam kelas. Bayangkan saja! Ia berdiri selama 3 jam nonstop.

"Hehehe..iyaa.." Ryeowook membantu Yesung duduk dan kemudian ia sendiri duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Adududuh.." Yesung memijat-mijat kakinya.

"Hyung.. pasti gara-gara dia ya, hyung ketiduran? Memang ngapain lagi sih dia?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

"Tau deh.." Yesung menarik nafas.

_**#FlashBack#**_

"Sungie~~" tiba tiba terdengar suara dari luar kamar Yesung.

"Huh? Siapa sih?" tanya Yesung masih setengah tidur.

"Sungiee..! Ini Minnie..buatin susu dong..Sungiee~~ " ternyata di luar itu Sungmin yang merengek-rengek.

"Astaga! Kamu kan bisa buat sendiri!" seru Yesung masih setengah tertidur.

"Aahh! Sungie bangun! bikinin aku susu! pokoknya Sungie harus bikinin Minnie susu!" Sungmin memukul pintu kamar Yesung dengan keras. Untung rumah Yesung besar, jadi kamar Yesung jauh dari kamar eomma dan appanya, mau dipukul ato didobrak pun tidak akan terdengar.

"Astaga! Minnie Minnie aku bangun, aku bangun.. sebentar!" Yesung bangun dengan terpaksa. Ia sangat mengerti Sungmin.

"Gitu dong.. Minnie kan takut sendiri, Sungie~~ " kata Sungmin manja.

Yesung keluar dengan kantung mata. "Ayo.. kita bikin susu nya.." Yesung hendak menarik Sungmin ke dapur, tapi Sungmin tidak mau bergerak. "Ayo?" Yesung jadi bingung sendiri.

"Sungie buatin Minnie aja ya.. Minnie malas ke dapur.." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan terlihat sangat imut.

Yesung mendengus, " Ya udah, Minnie di sini aja ya, Jongwoon ke dapur dulu.." terang Yesung. Yesung ingin Sungmin memanggilnya Jongwoon karena yang boleh memanggilnya Yesung hanya teman-teman terdekatnya saja.

"Jangan lama-lama.." Sungmin menarik- narik lengan baju Yesung.

"Iya, Minnie.." Yesung langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Yesung mengambil kotak susu di dapur. " Yang low fat atau yang full cream?" debat Yesung dengan dirinya sendiri. " Yang low fat aja deh.. Minnie kan sudah kegemukan..hihi" Yesung terkekeh sendiri.

Setelah selesai membuat susu, Yesung segera kembali ke kamarnya. "Minnie.. ini udah kubuat-" Yesung melihat kesal pemandangan di depannya. Sungmin tertidur, di ranjangnya pula. Yesung menaruh susu yang tadi ia buat dan membangunkan Sungmin.

"Minnie..bangun.." Yesung pelan-pelan membangunkan Sungmin.

"Hmm.." Sungmin menggeliat. Yesung sedikit kaget karena hampir saja ia jatuh dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie~" panggil Yesung lagi. Bukannya Yesung tidak memilikki rasa kasihan, tapi ia mau tidur dimana? Lagipula tidak mungkin dong ia tidur di lantai?

" Apa sih?" jawab Sungmin ketus sambil masih menutup matanya.

" Ini sudah kubuatkan susunya, bangun dong.." Yesung menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sungmin pelan.

"Ga mau ah..Sungie aja yang minum. Minnie ngantuk. Jangan ganggu Minnie.." Sungmin menarik selimut Yesung dan segera terlelap.

Sedangkan Yesung? Gondok setengah mati. Dengan terpaksa ia berjalan ke kamar Sungmin, setidaknya ia tidak harus tidur di lantai.

CKLEK.

Huh?

"Sial! Minnie! Kenapa kamarmu kau kunci?" teriak Yesung langsung berlari ke kamarnya dan melihat Sungmin yang sudah terlelap dengan lemas. Yesung berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil selimut cadangan.

"Lantai..malam ini jangan keras-keras ya.." Yesung menatap lantai miris. " Jangan dingin-dingin juga.." lanjut Yesung sambil membaringkan badannya.

Sayangnya harapan Yesung tidak terkabul.

_**#FlashBackEnd#**_

"Hah? Jadi dia mengerjai hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak..sifatnya memang begitu.. membuat orang lain kesal.." tutur Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa hyung mau sih jadi tunangannya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada cemburu.

"Aku juga ga mau, Wookie..Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku harus melawan eomma? Dia anak teman baik eomma ku.." Yesung menatap Ryeowook serba salah.

"Ga gitu juga sih, hyung.. tapi kan kalo gini hyung bakal menderita terus..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

_'Kapan sih hyung sadar kalau ada orang yang tulus mencintai hyug disini? Pernah ga sih hyung mikirin kebahagiaan hyung sendri?'_ tanya Ryeowook pada Yesung dalam hati yang tentunya tidak dapat didengar oleh Yesung.

_**~Sorry baby sorry baby ...~**_

Terdengar suara ponsel Yesung yang melantunkan lagu sorry sorry answer.

"Yoboseyo?"

"..."

"Jongwoon lagi di univ, Minnie.."

"..."

"Nanti ya, Minnie.."

"..."

"Iya Minnie, Iya deh.. Jongwoon ke sana ya.."

".."

"Dah"

Yesung menutup ponselnya lemas.

"Sungmin, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan kesal.

" Iya.. udah ya, Wookie.. aku harus pergi nih..biasa.." Yesung pamit pada Ryeowook dan beranjak pergi.

_' Kenapa sih hyung selalu kalah dan menuruti kemauan si manja itu? Kenapa lagi hyung mau disuruh-suruh begitu? Hyung pabbo!'_ batin Ryeowook menatap punggung Yesung yang menjauh.

"Tapi mungkin aku lebih pabbo karena mencintai orang pabbo seperti hyung.." Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas dengan berat.

.

.

.

.

**YESUNG POV**

Aduh, rasanya kepalaku berat sekali. Disamping kurang tidur, aku juga pegal-pegal. Ini semua gara-gara Sungmin yang manja itu.

Lee Sungmin. Namja tunanganku. Manja meskipun imut, lucu dan menarik. Menyebalkan dan egois meskipun lemah.

Kalian pasti berpikir kalau aku ini namja pabbo yang terus mengalah pada si manja kan? Sebenarnya aku pernah melawannya, tapi apa yang terjadi? Aku malah dimarahi eomma karena ia menangis. Cih! Dasar cengeng. Aku sebal dengan tipe yang seperti itu, tunggu saja sampai aku benar-benar gondok! Akan kutinggal ia di pinggir jalan supaya ga bisa balik lagi. ( Dia kan ga tau dan ga hafal jalan-jalan di Korea, sudah 10 tahun di Jepang mana hafal? Meskipun dia orang Korea.) kok jadi jahat ya? Aku hanya bercada kok.

Tapi sejak kedatangannya, kehidupanku berubah 180 derajat. Dari yang datar dan tenang-tenang saja. Aku tampan, pintar karena selalu mendapat juara di berbagai perlombaan, siswa teladan, populer, kaya. Apa yang kurang coba? Dan hidupku mulai berantakan sejak kedatangan dia. Sebagai tunanganku lagi! Maaf saja, belum tentu deh sampai nanti menikah aku tahan sama dia, bisa hancur duluan ini badan. Sedih..

Kusetir mobilku dengan pelan. Jalanan macet, aku yakin sebentar lagi si manja akan menelpon dan protes bla bla...

_**~Sorry baby sorry baby...~**_

"Yoboseyo?"

"Sungieeee! Dimana sih? astaga! lama banget!" ku loud speaker ponselku agar tidak ditilang polisi. Dan ternyata keputusanku itu salah, teriakan si manja menggema membuatku pusing.

"Macet, Minnie..."

"Macet macet! lewat jalan lain dong.." seru Sungmin yang sedikit ngambek.

"Kenapa ga minta jemput Kangin ahjussi (Kangin kujadiin supir, mian camomile, tdk tau harus siapa lagi) saja ih?" tanyaku geram karena dimarah-marahi.

"Gamau! aku maunya sama Sungie.." rengek Sungmin.

"Ya udah jangan ngambek-ngambek dong.." seruku dengan nada marah.

"Sungie lama sih! Aku cape nih!" Sungmin masih saja merengek padaku.

"Astaga! kamu kira aku ga cape? Udahlah, kamu tunggu aja disitu! Sebentar lagi aku sampai.." jelasku.

" Ja-"

PIK

Langsung kumatikan saja ponselku. Tidak berguna, malah akan panjang nantinya. Beginilah nasibku, mempunyai tunangan seperti anak kecil. Kulihat sebuah mall yang sangat besar yang akan kumasukki. Dasar jalan-jalan saja, ga usah masuk university sih, anak orang kaya ini. Beda denganku yang banyak tugas menumpuk meskipun aku kaya, tapi kan bisa habis kalau otakku kosong.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di tempat yang strategis dengan cepat, aku sudah lelah. Aku turun dari mobil dan segera menuju tempat yang dikatakan Sungmin pada telepon yang pertama.

"Astaga! Mana dia?" gerutuku saat ia tidak ada di tempat itu. Kuperhatikan sekitarku untuk mencarinya. Yang kutemukan malah tempat yang ramai namja, seperti sesuatu dikelilingi. Dikelilingi? Eh, rasanya aku mengenal rambut orange itu!

"Astaga! Minnie" aku langsung berjalan ke arah kerumunan itu.

**YESUNG POV END**

"Hey, kamu imut deh.. namamu Sungmin kan tadi?" tanya namja pertama yang cukup tampan.

"Iya.. kamu siapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan imut.

"Aih, imutnya.. panggil aku chagi ya?" tanya namja kedua yang berbadan gempal.

"Gamau.. chagi Minnie kan Sungie.." Sungmin menjawab dengan antusias.

"Sungie? kau memanggil dirimu sendiri chagi? Sungmin.. sungie?" tanya namja ketiga dengan polos.

"Sudahlah, tidak penting, ayo Minnie, kita jalan-jalan!" namja pertama langsung merangkul Sungmin.

Sungmin bermuka enggan, ia memang ramah tapi ia tidak suka kalau sudah dirangkul-rangkul begini, apalagi sama orang yang tidak benar-benar dikenalnya.

"Mian.. Minnie gamau!" Sungmin mendorong namja tadi.

"Kenapa, Minnie? kami cakep kan?" tanya namja yang merangkul Sungmin.

"Cakepan Sungie.." jawab Sungmin terang-terangan.

"Astaga, secakep apa sih si Sungie Sungie itu..mending sama kita, ya ga?" tanya namja kedua dengan nada meremehkan.

BRUAKK!

"Eh?" namja kedua kaget dan melihat siapa yang meninjunya dengan keras.

"Jangan ngomong-ngomong yang jelek tentang Yesungie! Mau kuhajar?" tantang Sungmin dengan ganas.

"Bibirmu berdarah!" seru namja pertama menolong namja kedua.

"Aku ini ban hitam taekwondo! Jangan macam-macam!" ancam Sungmin.

Ketiga namja tadi langsung kabur melihat Sungmin yang berubah 180 derajat.

"Fiuh..keluar lagi deh garangku.." Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dengan berat dan membalikkan badan dan melihat seseorang.

"Sungie!" teriak Sungmin senang ketika melihat Yesungnya datang.

**YESUNG POV**

Astaga! apa-apaan tiga namja ini mengelilingi Sungmin? Aku berjalan dengan kesal entah karena apa, pokoknya aku kesal!

_"Iya.. kamu siapa?" tanya Sungmin._

Eh? Kenapa harus berbicara seimut itu dengan orang yang tidak dikenal, menyebalkan. Sungmin suka ya digoda? Ugh!

_"Gamau.. chagi Minnie kan Sungie.." jawab Sungmin._

Mwo? Aduh kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah begini! Chagi Minnie kan Sungie. Itu maksudnya aku kan? aah! Kenapa dia harus ngomong gitu sih? malu kann..?

_"Sungie? kau memanggil dirimu sendiri chagi? Sungmin.. sungie?" tanya namja ketiga dengan polos._

Huh? Ni orang gatau diri ya? Dia kira Minnie orang gila kali manggil diri sendiri pake chagi. Lagipula Sungie disitu kan aku! Sebal. Lain kali kusuruh ia memanggilnya Jongwoon saja. Atau apapun asal bukan Sungie, nanti dia dikira gila. Eh? apa peduliku? Gyahhh! Yesung, kau sudah menjadi pabbo!

Aku menepuk pipiku untuk keluar dari pikiranku sendiri. Kulihat lagi Sungmin sedang ditarik oleh namja sial tadi. Astaga! Akan kupukul ia berani-berani menyentuh Sungminku. Eh? SungminKU? Tapi benar kan? Ia tunanganku! Eh, mikir apa lagi sekarang, Yesung pabbo! Masa kamu mengakui si manja itu tunanganmu sih? Menyedihkan ya aku?

BRUAK..

Loh? Aku memandang kaget pemandangan di depanku. Perasaan aku belum melayangkan tinjuku deh. Kok udah jatuh? Aku melihat ke arah pukulan tadi...Sungmin?

_"Jangan ngomong-ngomong yang jelek tentang Yesungie! Mau kuhajar?"_

DEG! Hah? Kenapa jatungku? Rasanya berdegup agak keras tadi.. Lalu? Itu Sungmin? Dia memukul namja itu karena dia menghinaku? Yang harus memukul namja itu kan aku, kok Sungmin yang mukul?

Aku masih tidak percaya pada pandangan di depanku. Sungmin si manja ban hitam taekwondo? Tidak salah dengar ya aku? Aku masih terbengong bahkan saat ketiga namja itu sudah pontang panting lari ketakutan.

"Sungie!"

**YESUNG POV END**

"Sungiee.. sejak kapan disini? Kok baru datang! Kesal! Lama!" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya..mian.." Yesung tidak niat berantem sama Sungmin. Entah kenapa.

"Pokoknya Sungie harus tanggung jawab! Minnie kan jadi digangguin orang ga jelas!" Sungmin menggandeng tanganku.

"Minnie mau apa?" tanya Yesung sambil mengambil belanjaan Sungmin.

"Beliin es krim stroberi yang tinggi! Trus kasih buah stroberi, kasih coklat juga! Jangan pakai ceres tapi pake kacang, oh ya! Pa- " Sungmin masih ingin melanjutkan omongannya tapi dipotong oleh Yesung.

"Minnie pesan sendiri aja ya? Nanti Jongwoon yang bayar.." Yesung tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan langsung lari mencari toko es krim. Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tunangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Yesung menyetir mobilnya dan Sungmin di sebelahnya. Sudah tertidur setelah puas makan es krim. Hari juga sudah malam, Yesung terus menerus menguap. Kadang-kadang Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin yang tertidur ketika lampu lalu lintas merah dan jalan lagi ketika hijau. Setelah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Yesung memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi. Setelah itu, Yesung hendak turun, tapi tidak jadi. Ia kembali duduk dan memandangi Sungmin yang tertidur pulas.

_'Haruskah kubangunkan?'_ tanya Yesung dalam hati.

"Hhmm.." Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Yesung yang sedang menatapnya.

Yesung terkekeh ketika melihat sisa es krim di bibir merah mungil milik Sungmin. "Dasar anak kecil.." Yesung hendak membersihkan sisa es krim itu, tapi ketika tangannya menyentuh bibir Sungmin rasanya...

Tanpa sadar, Yesung medekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung berbalik sehingga bibir Yesung yang tadinya hendak mencium Sungmin malah mencium jok mobil.

"Huekk!" Yesung mengelap bibirnya_. 'aish! mau apa aku tadi?'_ batin Yesung menyesal pada perbuatannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Yesung merasa kesal karena sesuatu, " Yah! Lee Sungmin! Bangun!" teriak Yesung.

Sungmin terbangun dan menatap Yesung kesal. "Apa sih!"

"Sudah sampai tau!" teriak Yesung.

"Ya udah! Ga usah teriak-teriak kenapa sih?" Sungmin menatap Yesung kesal dan langsung melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Jangan tidur disini! Nanti masuk angin!" Yesung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Yesung, "Gendong.." kata Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Gamau ah! Berat! Pegal!" Yesung menjawab dengab ketus dan bersiap turun dari mobil.

"Ya udah ga usah!" Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus dan melanjutkan tidurnya di mobil.

"Ya sudah!" teriak Yesung kesal dan beranjak pergi.

Yesung masuk ke kamarnya dan mencari handuk dan mengambil pakaian. Setelah itu ia mandi. Setelah mandi, Yesung langsung berbaring di ranjangnya dan menyalakan TV.

_'Yesungg... Sungmin masih di mobil..' _

"Huh? Memang kenapa?" jawab Yesung ketus.

_'Nanti dia masuk angin gimana?' _

"Ga peduli.. " jawab Yesung lagi.

Tapi 5 menit kemudian, Yesung keluar dari kamarnya menuju garasi.

"Astaga..merepotkan saja ni anak..." kata Yesung pada dirinya sendiri dengan kesal.

Yesung membuka pintu mobil dengan perlahan dan mengangkat Sungmin bridal style.

"Mm..Yesungie?" Sungmin mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Katanya tidak mau menggendongku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Memang tidak mau.." jawab Yesung datar.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Aku tau kau.. kau itu keras kepala, lebih baik aku yang menyerah.." tutur Yesung.

Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan Yesung, ia hanya memeluk Yesung. Dan Yesung jadi berjalan dengan kaku. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang. Hatinya bergemuruh hebat.

Sayangnya moment itu tidak lama, ketika sampai di depan kamar Sungmin, Yesung harus menurunkan Sungmin.

"Makasih ya, Sungie.." Sungmin tersenyum dan hendak menutup kamarnya.

"Eh..Minnie.." Yesung menahan pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Jangan panggil aku Sungie ya? panggil Jongwoon saja.. " pinta Yesung.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin dengan bingung.

"Err..aku tidak suka.." jawab Yesung asal. 'Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang kalau aku melakukan ini untuk dia?' batin Yesung.

"Hmm..kalau begitu..kupanggil.." Sungmin tampak berpikir," Aku panggil Ecung saja!" teriak Sungmin senang.

"Eh? Ecung?" Yesung menatap Sungmin tidak setuju.

"Jongwoon saja.." ralat Yesung.

"Ecung! Kalo ga Ecung, Minnie ga mau!" Sungmin cemberut.

_'Zzzz...'_ batin Yesung kesal. "Terserah padamulah, Min.." Yesung pasrah dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan kesal.

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Yesung kemudian menutup kamarnya.

**TBC yaa ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Hwaa…itu Min benar-benar Jun bikin kekanak-kanakan.._<strong>

**Oh, ya Yesungie juga sabar banget disini, kalo Jun sih udah… ga bakal sesabar ini…hahaXD**

**Kyu belum muncul..! _**

**Wookie juga masih sedikit…nanti banyak kok di chap" berikutnya…haha~**

**RnR ya~! **

**Kanshamidaaa~**

**PS : FF Jun yang 'When I Found You' masih setengah...Jun lagi malas-malasnya bikin FF (tapi malah publish FF baru!), nanti Jun publish yaa~ Tunggu tanggal mainnya..^_^ **


	2. PEMBERITAHUAN

**PEMBERITAHUAN :**

Para pembaca saya yang setia, pada merasa saya lama sekali ga update nya? Itu dikarenakan saya jarang membuka website ini…padahal saya terus melanjutkan cerita saya..

Jika masih ingin membaca dan menyaksikan (?) FF saya selanjutnya langsung saja add…

Facebook saya :

.?id=100003222077264

di sana saya akan melanjutkan cerita disini yang belum saya selesaikan karena FB lebih sering saya buka..^^

Terima kasih telah membaca… Maaf karena pemberitahuannya terlambat..

Sign,

Jun


End file.
